Destined  A Damon And Elena Love Story
by Ally Gilbert
Summary: I just love these two together. They are so cute.     The last episode was so good, they were so close. Anyway, enjoy.  :
1. Chapter 1

Elena woke up rubbed her eyes and yawned. She heard her phone vibrate and got a text from Stefan saying, " Damon is looking for you. You weren't answering your phone apparently" Elena sighed and replied back saying, " where is he? Does he have his phone on him?" She was about to put her phone on her diary but she was thinking of all the good memories that she had with Stefan all of those were in her leaf green journal full of thoughts and memories. " yeah he's got his phone" Stefan replied back. Elena dialed Damon's number and waited for an answer. " Why hello, Elena. Sleep well?" Damon asked with a smile. " Jenna is back" He whispered into the phone. Elena walked down the stairs and walked out the door deciding to take a walk. " Jenna is back?" she asked. It was a beautiful morning in Mystic Falls the glistening sun was pouring itself to everything around it. Suddenly, Elena was pushed against her door. She dropped her phone and it was to far for her to reach. " Elena!" Damon called out. " are you there? Hello? Elena?" he yelled again. She heard Damon's voice but she didn't answer back. Her vision became blurry. " hello? Who are you? Stefan if it's you tell me" but there was no answer. Damon decided to hang up and go see what the heck was going on there. When he arrived he saw Elena's door wide open. " Stefan! How can you say that? You broke my heart. Am I suppose to say nothing to you?" Elena yelled. " no but you don't say that to a vampire" Stefan yelled back. " just go I don't want to hear it" Elena replied back with her voice cracking. Damon walked in and glared at Stefan, " Get the hell out! Never see Elena again." Damon advised looking at Stefan. " you can't make me brother" Stefan replied back looking at him. Damon vampire sped to Stefan. " I'm not afraid to kill you" Damon admitted looking at Stefan then at Elena then back at Stefan. " now get out" he said. Stefan walked away and went through the door. " you okay?" Damon asked. Elena lifted her hand to her eyes and felt tears. She couldn't hold them in any longer. Elena eyes began filling up with tears and fell down her face. Damon moved closer and wiped her tears with the tips of his fingers, all he wanted to do now was comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and said, " It's okay, I'll always protect you. No matter what happens" More tears fell but she returned Damon's hug." You okay?" he asked. " Yeah" she answered back. " Get ready, I'm taking you somewhere. to get you mind off things" Damon spoke and walked out the door. Elena wiped her tears with the back of her hand, she was wondering were they were going. But Elena trusted Damon, so she walked upstairs and got ready. While she was getting ready she heard her phone vibrate. Elena picked it up it was Damon. " You might want to pack extra clothes too." She texted him back saying, " Alright" Elena threw her phone on her bed and got a bag with clothes in it. She picked up her phone and walked downstairs. Elena's hair was normal she was wearing a red blouse and dark blue jeans. Damon knocked on the door with a smile on his face. She opened the door and he was leaning against the door frame. " Ready?" He asked while lifting one of his eye brows. Elena smiled and walked out closing the door behind her. But she never moved yet. I finally get to spend time with Damon, without everyone thinking it was wrong. " You coming?" Damon asked playfully. She really was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Elena walked to the car a smiled. He vamp sped to the car and held the door open for you. " After you" Damon advised. Elena got in and he closed the door. He was at the drivers side in seconds. Damon opened the door and got in. Elena was freezing for some reason she shivered and was trying to find her jacket. Damon looked at her and took of his jacket and gave to her. " Are you sure you don't need it?" Elena asked before she received it. Damon laughed. " Dead. Remember? When we get there, you won't be cold anymore. Trust me." Damon notified. Elena took the jacket and put it on. Damon still noticed she was cold, he put the car on quickly and blasted the heat her way. He pulled out of the drive way and started to drive down the road. " Are you still cold?" He asked as he reached a stop sign. " No I'm not anymore" Elena replied. Her soft brown eyes glanced outside, at the beautiful nature of Mystic Falls. Damon looked over to her and couldn't stop starring at her. He shook his head and remained looking at the road. " You will have fun were I'm taking you. I haven't been there for so long. But it's breath taking there." Damon admitted with a smile. Elena was wondering what it could be. She was so curious, probably the most curious she has ever been in her entire life. For some reason. She ran her hand through her chocolate brown hair and smiled at Damon. " It's far, so bare with me" He returned her smile and turned on to the free way and started to go faster. " Do you miss the old Mystic Falls? Without all these supernatural things?" He asked and sped up more. Elena nodded. " Your my favorite part though." She announced and smiled . Elena rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and yawned. Damon looked at her and chuckled as she yawned. " You look tired. We have a lot of driving to do. Get some rest" He turned the radio on so it played softly in the background. " The old Mystic Falls, the really old Mystic Falls as in 1864 old. It was nice. We were human. You would of liked me a lot better back then" Damon mentioned and smirked looking at her. Elena glanced at his breath taking ocean blue eyes. " I like you, just the way you are. Okay, I'll get some rest" Elena replied and lay her hand back looking at the beautiful mountains as they passed. Her eyes got heavier and she fell asleep in seconds. Damon watched her and smiled. She was just... Amazing on the inside out. Why couldn't she realize that? He drove over the speed limit but not by much. Ever so often Damon would glance at her to see her breath taking features. Elena woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Tears started to fall out of her eyes. Damon stopped the car and asked, " Are you okay? Bad dream?" He asked while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Damon couldn't take this anymore, she was so beautiful. " I'm fine. It's just when I first wake up my eyes water" She pointed out. One more tear came out of her chocolate brown eyes then they stopped. Elena looked back at Damon, looking into his eyes. Why couldn't she tell him the truth. He exchanged her look and smiled. " You scared me" Damon moved closer and set his lips under her eye which made the last tear disappear. Elena shivered as his lips touched her face. He pulled into the freeway and started to drive again.  
>"How long have I been sleeping for?" She asked. " Ten hours" Damon answered like he wasn't surprised. " Ten hours?" Elena asked shocked. " How far away is it?" She asked. " Nineteen more hours." He answered and laughed at her expression. " If we really need to stay in a hotel as we get there we can" Elena touched the place under her eye, and could still feel his lips on it. She sighed and smiled at him. He was so extraordinary to look at. Damon was... Perfect.<p> 


	2. We became closer

I thought for the first chapter I would right in the authors point of view. But from now on it will be in the character's point of view. I wanted to do it in an author's point of view so you guys would know what both of them were thinking at the same time.

**Chapter 2 **

_**Elena's P.O.V.**_

" Can you please tell me where your taking me, Damon?' I asked curiously.

" Nope, I want it to be a surprise " He answered back and smiled at my expression.

"Come on Elena frowning doesn't suit you" Damon admitted and laughed.

I smiled and looked out the window. It was just amazing. We past by a dark grey mountain with a beautiful night blue waterfall on it and it was spilling into a sky blue pond. That encounter with Stefan past through my mind just like a light breeze. I was with Damon, and he made me feel so safe. Like, we were the only two in this mixed up world.

" Can you least tell me what state it is?" I asked and hoped I would get an answer.

" It would make it to obvious, I already told you it would be hot there." Damon answered.

I searched for an answer and the first state popped into my head. " Nevada?"

Damon shook his head. " Your close though"

What could it be? I knew it was something really obvious, but what? That's it! It's California! I can't believe I couldn't figure that out. I smiled wide at him as he was looking at the road.

He rolled his eyes, " You have it don't you?" Damon asked with a smirk.

How did he know he wasn't even looking at me.

" I know because, I can hear you thoughts" He teased. " No actually I could see your astounding smile from the corner of my eye." Damon confessed.

I laughed as he said that. " It's California!" I revealed.

Damon nodded. " Yes, The Golden State of America"

I can't believe he was taking me there. He was stopping everything he was doing and drove across the country he really was spectacular. Damon owned the key to my heart, he could open it and see how I was feeling about him now.

" Are you hungry?" Damon asked concerned,

I shook my head. " I'm just thirsty"

Damon made a swift turn and went off the free way, going onto exit 45. He stopped at a gas station and went to go get me something. Damon stopped at the entrance and walked back with a smile on his face. He knocked on the window and I opened it.

" I forgot to ask you, but what do you want?" He asked.

" Anything" I replied back.

He nodded and walked back.

_**Damon's P.O.V.**_

I've waited my whole life, for a time like this. We were soon going to be like 34 hours from Mystic Falls. If we are here, no one can interrupt us, like they usually do. Whenever Elena and I were having a moment everyone would interrupt us. First Alaric, then Stefan, lastly the one and the only Katherine. I shook my head and walked out, and walked back to the car with a water. I unlocked the car, and opened the door.

" Your welcome" I remarked with a grin.

" Thanks" Elena said and started to drink it.

I started to drive back to the free way, until I got a call. I rolled my eyes and pressed ignore. Of course it was Stefan, I don't think I'll ever forgive him for what he did. I want to give up, but it feels wrong giving up on someone that would die for you.

" Who was that?" She asked.

" Just Stefan" I started, " I'm sorry, he isn't just Stefan to you" I finished and looked into her astonishing brown eyes. 

Elena shook her head, " No, it's okay. He isn't **JUST **Stefan to you either" She replied and made her voice a little higher on the word just.

Elena was right, he wasn't just Stefan to me either. I cared for him. I always have. Even, if it seems I never have. But I have to admit I've changed a lot from last year and that's coming from me.

" Where are we right now?" Elena asked curiously.

" Right now, we just passed the state of Tennessee, we are almost in Arkansas"

She nodded her head, looking like she didn't know what I was talking about. I laughed, " You probably never even heard of Arkansas before, it's okay that's why you have me here" I acknowledged.

" No, I have you hear because otherwise it would be boring without you" She corrected. I nodded, " You know the right answer at least"

Elena smiled and turned the music up. " Oh that's where it was coming from, I thought ' Finally, even when we have our moments the music agrees with us too'. I teased. I heard Elena's astonishing laugh and smiled. I wish she could realize how much I loved her.

_**Elena's P.O.V.  
><strong>_

Stefan would never do this for me, but he did do a lot for me though. I feel guilty for falling for Damon. I never wanted to stop, I felt like Katherine. I lightly shook my head, _" __You are not Katherine, you love one of them only and you would tell both of them who you loved" _My eyes went all wide, I forgot to tell Jeremy and Bonnie where I was going. They were the only two who would understand. I tried to find my phone but couldn't.

Damon looked over to me with a confused expression on his face. I ignored it and tried to remember what I did with it.

" What is it?" He asked with concern.

" I don't know what I did with my phone, and I forgot to tell Bonnie and Jeremy I was going to be gone for a few days." I replied back.

Damon picked up his phone and went through his contacts finding my number and called it. I heard it vibrate and saw the light flash from the bag that I brought. " That was my fault" I admitted and laughed getting it out. He shook his head, " You were probably too distracted from me" Damon responded with a smirk.

" Maybe so" I admitted and dialed Jeremy's number.

" And don't worry I'll pay for you usage of your long distance calling and texting" He announced.

" You know you don't have to" I commented back while waiting for an answer from Jeremy.

" Yes I know, but I…" Damon started but I held hand up to make him quiet.

" Hello? Jeremy? I'm going to gone for a few days. I'll be back soon" I told him. " Yeah sure thing" Jeremy answered back. " Bye" I hanged up and called Bonnie. " You can finish what you were saying before" I vowed.

" As I was saying, I want to and I don't mind" Damon explained while keeping his eyes on the road. " Thanks" I nodded and heard Bonnie's voice.

" Hey, Elena what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

" I'm just going to gone for a few days, I should be back home by…" Damon mouthed Monday. " By Monday" I finished and mouth thank you to him. He nodded and remained looking at the road. " Yep, that's fine with me." She responded. " I have to go now bye Elena see you then" Bonnie said and hanged up. I put my phone in the cup holder so that way I could find it again. I was so glad I have such understanding people in my life.

I'm sorry if this chapter is a little bad, the next one will be better. Thanks to all of the people who favored this it means a lot. (:


	3. The Shattering

I got another one who favored my story. Yay! ^_^ Anyway, enjoy.

**Damon's P.O.V. **

I had to watch Katherine and Elena be with my brother and honestly, I couldn't explain the pain and the hurt it was causing me. It was like I was slowly being blown away, like grains of sand. I wish I knew how she felt. It's killing me inside, not knowing. It's killing me more then someone driving a stake through my heart. I did things, that would make me regret making them. As soon as Elena could trust me I did something that made her think I was an idiot. She earned my trust once and I told her about killing Isabel. Not even in a good way, and it wasn't good I turned her mother into a vampire . Elena earned my trust the second time, I snapped and killed Jeremy. It always seems when someone finally trusts me, I shatter it like pieces of glass. I felt tears come down my eyes, from the corner my right one I could see Elena.

" Damon? Are you okay? Stop the car." She demanded.

I did as she did, and glanced at her. Even though I couldn't see Elena. My vision was a blur with the glistening of my clear tears. I mess everything up, all the time. I didn't do anything this time, but my past is darker then a winter night. It was darker then a shadow. Stefan... He did everything for me and I promised him eternity of misery? What the hell was wrong with me? Elena got out and ran to my side and opened the door. She kneeled down and looked in to my glassy blue eyes.

" Damon, what is wrong?" She asked with so much concern in her voice and her extraordinary eyes and it broke my heart in tiny little pieces. I got out and looked down at her as she got up. " It's just, I've been a horrible person. I killed so many people. I hurt you and Stefan. I'm shellfish and-"

But before I could finish that sentence she slid her hand across my face to fade away all of my tears of pieces from my heart. She put her arms around me and said, " Damon, it's okay. It was the past. There is nothing you can do now." " But there is something I can do." I admitted. Elena pulled away and took my face into her hands, " There isn't anything you can do" She said again. Elena moved closer so our faces were a few inches apart she set her soft lips and they touched mine lightly. All I wanted to do was deepen it. I wrapped my arms around her and never wanted to stop. But I was the first person to pull away.

" I shouldn't of done that" Elena admitted and looked down.

" It's okay, let's just keep driving. A lot has been on our minds lately." I replied back and gently touched my lips and got in, and closed the door. I waited for Elena to get in then I pulled into the free way and started to drive.

" Damon, I'm so sorry. " Elena noted.

" It's okay, I understand. I really don't want this to be awkward between us now. Alright?" I asked her. She only nodded.

" Just to tell you were going on a plane once we reach Oklahoma. We didn't take it from Mystic Falls because there wasn't a flight to California. Plus, I wanted to spend time with you" I said trying to change the subject but it was true.

" Alright." Elena answered simply.

We arrived at the city of Norman. I drove to the airport and was at Elena's side in seconds. " After you, Ms. Gilbert" I insisted with a smirk.

" Thank you Mr. Salvatore" Elena smiled and got out holding in bag over her shoulder. I held out my hand like I was asking her for a dance. She placed it in mine and I lead her to the back getting my suitcase. I got it out and started to walk to the entrance still hand in hand. Once we entered everyone starred at us. I shrugged and walked to the front desk.

" Two air line tickets to Los Angeles, California." I demanded and did my eye thing that everyone apparently loves. Which now would surly work. Yes, I was all upset ten minutes ago. But I didn't want to ruin our trip. I would go back to that when we got back. They gave us the tickets and we went to go sit down.

" Why was everyone starring at us, like we killed someone?" Elena asked with curiosity.

" Your with the one and the only Damon Salvatore" I answered truthfully. " Now, let me ask you the same question, why was everyone starring at us when we walked in?"

" Your with, the epic Elena Gilbert" She replied with a smile. I shook my head and corrected her, " No, you are beautiful, amazing, outstanding, and breath taking. Elena Gilbert" I admitted. I meant all of those things I said to her. She really was beautiful, amazing, outstanding, and breath talking. I could honestly go on forever. The only thing I don't get in my pathetic life is why doesn't anyone choose me? Why is it always Stefan? I shook my head, _" I can't think about this right now, I never wanted it to make it awkward between us" _This felt like a fantasy, the best fantasy I ever had even when I was human. I love Elena more than Katherine, I would die for Elena. I would never die for Katherine ever. I snapped out of my thoughts as they called us. I got up and waited for Elena. We both started to walk side by side to the airport scanner.

" You go first just in case anything happens" I whispered in her war.

" What's going to happen?" Elena asked.

" Oh probably nothing, but you do have to admit you never know what might happen when it comes to you" I answered with amusement in my voice and held back a laugh.

" Haha, very funny but I only try to get myself get killed to protect you and everyone else" Elena admitted.

I glared at her, she can save everyone else but me. Elena shouldn't value her life so I won't die. I looked deeply into her eyes and said, " You're not dying for me, ever. Do you understand that Elena? No actually, you're not dying for anyone. I can't lose you too Elena." I started. " I lost Stefan already and I can't lose you either" I finished. Elena took my hand in hers and looked into my eyes, like she unlocked the key to my heart.

" If you die, and I'm the reason. It would kill me more" She replied and let go.

" I can't live without you Elena, you are my heart, you're the air I breath and my soul" I admitted , I took her hand and placed it over my heart. " My world would be absence of light without you." I smiled with her hand still on my heart.


	4. Beautiful moments

Chapter 4

Sorry I never wrote for a while, I've been busy with school studying for a test. And studying for another one. Hopefully this weekend won't be busy. Winder break I will write a lot more. Promise.

Elena's P.O.V.

I don't think it was awkward, when I did that to him. But I thought he felt awkward. It was like Damon was searching for an answer when that happened between us. You could see it in his crystal blue eyes. I always got lost in them, always. It was like I was lost in the middle of a beautiful ocean. We walked to the scanners and I went first like he told me to do. I got through and waited for him. He also got through and stood beside me. Once we got all of our stuff back from them checking everything we walked outside to where the planes were.

" I honestly shouldn't be taking you anyway where right now, with everything that is going on." Damon admitted and stood closer to me because I couldn't hear because of the plane's engine.

" No, no Klaus is gone now." I replied with her tone of voice the normal volume the way I normally talk. Damon could still hear me because since he was a vampire.

Damon nodded his head, " I brought you your diary, just in case you wanted to write in it. You left it the Salvatore Boarding House on Monday."

I smiled and hugged him. " Thank you!" I said in excitement. " Now I can write about how much fun this was with you"

Damon wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear your welcome. " Maybe I should get a diary, I have the most amazing memories with you and I don't want to forget them. " He paused and continued. " Like I would ever forget any memories with you Elena."

He let go gently like I was a piece of ice, we walked to the ramp that lead to the entrance of the plane. " Are you ready?" Damon asked as we were just getting into it. I nodded and we walked to our seats.

" If you get scared just hold on to me" Damon said with a smirk.

" Scared? Scared of what?" I asked as a slight line of curiosity went through my eyes.

" Of anything because I will always be her to protect you" He whispered and gently creased his hand on my cheek. " I love you and I will always love" Damon came closer to me until our lips met.

" I love you too" Elena said against his lips.

Damon pulled away and smiled. " Wait till you see what Los Angeles looks like. It's amazing like you. That's why it's perfect." Damon whispered in my ear which made me shiver.

We heard the flight attendant say, " Thank you for choosing our airlines today enjoy your flight. You may put on you seatbelts" She finished and walked with a smile. It was time to put our seatbelts on since we were taking off now . " I could of just held you. I don't know what their taking about" He announced with smug smirk on face. Both of us looked around and almost everyone starred at him because of his remark.

Damon and I laughed and put our seat belts on anyway. " Lay her head back. It's easier" Damon whispered. I lay my head on the seat and I gazed at into his eyes.

" Those are very gorgeous eyes you got there. Almost as golden as the sun" Damon reveled.

" And I like you eyes, your serene blue eyes" I described an smiled.

" That's a very interesting word for you" Damon admitted and returned my smile.

Once we were in the clouds we could take our seatbelts off. I looked outside the window and felt the arena of the beautiful sky that looked like a blue jewel. The clouds looked thick covering the bare sky with it's wings like it's never been wings but a conquering soul travelling across the blue sky. We passed through the clouds and since now I could see the ocean looking like a never ending crystal clear blue with small ripples of white foam dancing on top as each wave mixes in the warmth of sunlight makes me think of the best place I have ever seen. This was a kind of airline that goes to other cities to pick and drop people off. I know that should be like for England or something but not on this one. Right now we were passing through the ocean that lay beside the amazing city Vancouver. We landed and of course we had to out on our seatbelts on again. People stared to board off and others started to board back on. The flight attendant said the same thing than we started to take off again.

" Sorry this was the only airlines there were" Damon apologized and glanced at me from his seat.

I shook my head, " It's honestly okay I wanted to see how Vancouver really looked like. It's amazing really" I admitted and smiled at him.

" Yeah I got to agree with you there. I came here a year ago and I couldn't stop looking at everything" Damon announced.

" It's not that long anyway about two hours" He notified and held my hand. " I don't know what I would do without you" Damon smiled and gazed deeply into my eyes.

" You and me both" I laughed lightly and gazed deeply into his eyes as well. It was just so lucky having some like Damon in my life. To think if he never turned into a vampire we would of never have met. I'm not saying it was a great thing. I have to think how he feels about being a vampire too. I could tell he missed it. But, I think he's getting better at accepting the fact that he is a vampire. We never looked away from each other. I couldn't it was like a someone was pulling me to his eyes, pulling me to him.


End file.
